Maybe
by fixusi
Summary: Maybe he is too pissed at me to even bother to miss me. Maybe he thinks I am somewhere living a happy life without him. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Too many 'maybe's. Because I can't know. I can just think and wait for the next torture. Oneshot, hurt!Sam


**This is the first fanfic I have ever written in English. I wrote this last winter, but I never published it. So now I re-wrote it for you. :D Sam's POV.**

**Warnings:  
Rated: T because of a little bit torture**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sam or Dean or Supernatural. Or anything! D:**

I lay on a hard, metallic table with just my jeans and shoes on. It's cold and I shiver a bit. I want - I need- warmth.

How long it have been? I'm not sure anymore.

Pain. It makes thinking difficult. I can't think straight.

There is pain in my head. In my arms and legs. In my chest.

Gosh, my chest. It feels like it's on fire.

Well, it kind of is. They pressed it... with something hot. Too hot. It hurt so much I passed out, and the pain is still there. Even though I'm awake.

I just want to slip back to unconsciousness. It's so warm there, and nothing hurts.

I would give anything, _anything, _for a glass of cold water. It's been so long since I last ate or drank something. I'm hungry, tired, cold, hurt and thirsty.

I can't hold on long anymore.

I have lots of time to think -when my kidnappers aren't torturing me- and mostly I think Dean. I can't think straight, but Dean... It's all so clear when I think of him.

Where is he? Is he looking for me?

I know he always comes looking for me. But we had that fight..

Maybe he thinks I ran away. Maybe he doesn't bother to look for me. Maybe he just keeps going and evetually forgets me.

But maybe he _is _out there, worried himself sick and is looking for me. Never giving in.

That's the Dean I know.

But these are tough times. Maybe he is too pissed at me to even bother to miss me. Maybe he thinks I am somewhere living a happy life without him.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. Too many 'maybe's. Because I can't know.

I can just think and wait for the next torture.

**oO::Oo**

It's been hours with no torture, with no life or sound around me.

It's so peaceful I let myself sleep. I close my eyes, I try to forget where I am and pretend I'm in a motel room, next to Dean, sleeping and everything is okay.

But it's hard. It's so cold I can't feel my toes anymore.

I can't move my body, because I'm tied. I can't stretch my arms or legs, I can't move to a better position.

Gosh. This sucks.

I open my eyes. I can't sleep.

Even though I'm almost passed out from the lack of sleep. I just can't sleep.

Not here. Not without Dean.

I just want Dean here. He would make it all better.

But we don't always get what we want.

_Clack._

That's the sound I know too well. Somebody's coming in.

It means that pain is on it's way.

I don't even know my kidnapper, I don't know what he wants from me. If he even wants something.

People are crazy.

He walks next to me. He smiles that evil smile as always.

What do you want for me, I want to ask, but I can't get my lips work. They will only work when I'm in pain.

He takes something from his bag he always carries with him. It's long, sharp knife, and I know what to except.

Pain.

When he sinks that knife to my calf, I scream in pain.

_Somebody, please. Make this stop!_

And then I hear someone kicking the door open. I'm in too much pain to notice who it is, but he sounds different. He sounds safe.

My torturer yells something at the man who came in. Man doesn't answer, but raises a gun and shoots my torturer.

I'm surprised. He isn't one of them?

Man comes into my vision, and now I can see his face.

Dean.

He looks worried and angry at the same time. He almost cries when he looks at me. I shook my head to say it's nothing.

He says something, even though I can't hear him. I can read from his lips words Sammy, sorry, and alright.

He cuts the ropes keeping me in place. I shut my eyes for a minute, but I open them when I feel Dean touching my face.

"Hey. No sleeping, Sammy", I hear him say. Clear as a bell now.

I nod. Dean is here. He came after me.

"H'w lon'?" I manage to say, but it's more like a broken whisper. But Dean understands. He's Dean, after all.

"Almost two weeks. Gosh, Sam. I thought you were..."  
"M'not."

Dean wipes a tear from his cheek. Is he really crying?  
"It's'kay."  
"I'm going to make it okay. Sammy, I promise."

I smile at him. It's a bloody smile, blood running down my face and from the corner of my mouth, but it doesn't seem to bother Dean.

"I'm going to make this alright."  
"I know, D'n", I whisper.

Dean offers his hand, and I take it with no doubt. As long as Dean comes for me, I will keep fighting. Always fighting.

**Reviews are love ! Like I told, I wrote this originally like a year ago, but now I just re-wrote and checked the spelling as good as I just can. **


End file.
